guildsofhistoricafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Mpya Stedor
The Battle of Mpya Stedor was a major military engagement at Mpya Stedor in Kaliphlin during the Revolword War and was also the first attempt by Victor Revolword to take over the other major cities, after he claimed the throne of Cedrica. History Prelude After Drow Queen Valsharess was stabbed by her daughter, the new Drow Queen Yvonnel, everybody considered her dead and gone. The surprise was enormous when rumours reached the surface that she was visiting the demon Lloth, deep under the Rakath Mountains. Lord Damaximus, who already faced Lloth in a previous event, The Quest of Rescuing Betador, took this opportunity for revenge and rallied some Alleenridders. However, Valsharess was already gone when they arrived at the place Lloth lived. This time, Lord Damaximus could get rid of Lloth for once and for all by doing a trick. Right before she died, Lloth told Lord Damaximus that Valsharess was heading to Mpya Stedor with an enormous army, under the banner of Victor Revolword. Mpya Stedor, located on the south coast of Kaliphlin was a strategic point. Any faction controlling Mpya Stedor could control the strategic Qar-Akhen River, which ran from the mountain fortress of Qarkyr, to the Akhenaten Delta at Ras-el-Akhen. That way, they could establish a foothold in southern Kaliphlin. Learning this, Lord Damaximus started the flight to Mpya Stedor, knowing it would be a race against the clock. Some famous knights joined the group at this time. One of them came all the way from Avalonia. Meanwhile in Mpya Stedor, word arrived of the enemies marching to their walls. So Sir Tomvaximus, who controlled the city at that time, evacuated the women and children and prepared the defense of the city. The Battle A few weeks later, around 4 o'clock in the morning, the enemy arrived before the walls. The army of Queen Valsharess was equipped with mages, ladders, ballistas, catapults, etc. There were 30,000 soldiers counted, recruited from every area in Historica. Sir Tomvaximus disposed over just enough men to occupy every shooting position on the wall, gate, and tower. This was mostly thanks to the reinforcements sent by Varlyrio, Drakrydar, and Eastgate. It didn't took long before the first arrows where shot, the sign that the battle started. Sir Tomvaximus instructed his troops to stand until 6 o'clock so they could use The Blinding Moment to make a counter attack. In order to ensure this, he made the risk of positioning 50 heavily equipped spear men in front of the Gate, holding back the enemy. Thanks to the moat and the structure of the wall, the attackers needed almost 2 hours before the first enemy climbed over the battlements. It was this moment that the mounted knights of the enemy were preparing to hit the spear men of Mpya Stedor in order to force an entrance to the city. Right before they would hit, The Blinding Moment occurred and the knights of Mpya Stedor and Drakrydar rode out the gate, killing easily many enemies as they all were not able to face the city. It was also this moment that Lord Damaximus chose to attack the troops from Valsharess from the opposite side, the south side. It was like they were coming from nowhere, making the enemies frightened and running away. Even the advantage they had was very big that moment, it was not sure if it would be enough for the victory. But then, together with the rays of the sun climbing over the wall, a golden dragon came from the East. A legendary quote was said that moment by an Avalonian corrupted soldier. "I really should stop eating mushrooms, 'cuz I start seeing a Golden Dragon" It was King Dragonius XXV, King of Drakrydar who came personally with his mythical Golden Dragon, to help the city of his good friend Lord Damaximus. The enemy soldiers started running away, chased by the Alleenridders. Lord Damaximus found Queen Valsharess and captured her. The battle of Mpya Stedor was over. After the battle, Drow forces, who suffered heavy casualties during the battle, were forced to retreat, ending their campaign to take southern Kaliphlin. => link to the Eurobrick post: Battle of Mpya Stedor => link to Flickr for a lot more pictures: Flick - Battle of Mpya Stedor (set)